Night
by Chocoerz
Summary: Omong kosong dalam sebuah surat yang menumbuhkan kebencian Namjoon pada malam dan seisinya. Namjin couple/Namjoon/Seokjin/BTS/GS. Hati-hati terhadap typo :)


Namjoon benci malam.

Mungkin terdengar aneh karena malam biasanya menjadi kecintaan semua orang. Malam yang memberikan kebebasan. Malam yang memberikan kenyamanan. Malam yang memberikan perasaan tenang. Malam yang memberikan waktu istirahat setelah hari yang berat dan panjang. Belum lagi, malam membiarkan bulan dan bintang muncul untuk mengisi kekosongannya dan ada banyak sekali manusia yang menyukai bulan. Tapi tetap saja, Namjoon membenci malam dan seisinya.

Namjoon lebih menyukai siang dimana siang memberikan kekuatan yang besar baginya. Siang tidak membuatnya kesepian karena dia memberikan kesibukan untuk Namjoon. Siang memberikannya tumpukan kertas yang haus tanda tangan, barisan pengusaha yang butuh uangnya, tempat-tempat yang harus dia kunjungi, dan masih ada banyak hal yang siang berikan untuknya. Hingga dia bisa melupakan malam.

Tapi ketika cahaya siang mulai redup, semua hal yang diberikan siang pada Namjoon lenyap. Karena dia sudah mengerjakan semuanya dengan sangat baik, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dikerjakan pada malam hari. Orang normal mungkin akan langsung bersorak dengan riang ketika pada saat seperti itu, tapi Namjoon.. dia lebih memilih untuk menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena kebenciannya pada malam.

Semua pasti memiliki alasan.

Dulu mungkin Namjoon adalah orang yang paling mencintai malam dengan segenap hatinya. Dulu malam memberikan segalanya untuk Namjoon. Kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, senyuman, pelukan, pujian, kecupan hangat, dan masih benar-benar banyak hal yang malam berikan padanya sampai Namjoon menjadi congkak.

Bahwa malam pasti selalu memberikan kenyamanan yang selama ini dia dapat.

Bahwa malam pasti akan selalu melukiskan senyum untuknya.

Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi betapa bodohnya saat dia memikirkannya. Seharusnya dia tahu semuanya pasti akan berubah seperti malam yang pasti akan berubah menjadi siang, dia terlalu bodoh saat itu.

Saat tubuh itu semakin lemah..

Saat darah itu semakin sering mengalir..

Seharusnya dia bisa menampar dirinya sendiri agar sadar dari kebodohannya. Tapi ucapan menenangkan itu membuat matanya dibutakan kembali saat dia hampir sadar. Bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. bahwa itu akan hilang dengar sendirinya. Bahwa itu akan membaik. Apa?! Apa yang membaik?! Ketika tubuh itu terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi buruk.. itu kah membaik? Atau ketika matanya menutup dan dinyatan koma.. itu kah membaik?

Bodoh.

Tapi ketika itu kebenciannya pada malam masih sebesar biji sawi, sampai semua ucapan itu terbukti salah. Bahwa ketika dirinya merasa kesepian, yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah melihat bintang karena bintang adalah perwujudan dari orang-orang yang dia cintai selama ini. Bahwa ketika dia sendirian dan butuh seseorang untuk berbicara, dia hanya perlu berbicara dengan bulan dan bulan akan menjawabnya melalui hatimu. Bahwa ketika angin malam berhembus, itu artinya orang-orang yang mencintaimu sedang membelai dan memelukmu.

Hahaha..

Namjoon mencoba melihat bintang, tapi bahkan terkadang bintang tidak menampakkan dirinya. Atau ketika bintang muncul dan Namjoon melihatnya, itu malah memancing air matanya dan menggoreskan pilu pada hatinya.

Lalu Namjoon mencoba berbicara pada bulan, hal paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup. Yang dia dapat hanyalah kesunyian yang bahkan semakin parah setelah dia berbicara pada benda bulat yang melayang jauh di luar angkasa itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia mencoba untuk membayangkan hembusan angin sebagai ganti dari tangan halus nan lentik yang biasanya membelai dan memberikannya pelukan. Tapi semakin dia berusaha merasakan lembut dari hembusan itu, malah sayatan yang semakin parah yang Namjoon rasakan.

Semuanya omong kosong.

Namjoon biasanya akan duduk di dekat jendela ketika malam, dimana dia sengaja membuat tempat untuk duduk yang nyaman karena pemilik senyuman indah itu menginginkannya. Dia memang membenci malam, tapi dia menyukai musik yang malam berikan padanya. Seperti _ocehan_ pemabuk, suara orang berdebat, suara orang meminta pertolongan.. itu membuat Namjoon lebih tenang. Karena dia jadi tahu bahwa yang bernasib sial di dunia ini bukan hanya dirinya.

"Percuma saja aku menguras dompetku untuk membuat tempat duduk ini, karena kau bahkan belum pernah mendudukinya, Jinnie." Gumamnya pelan. Dia mengeluarkan helaan pelan setelahnya, lalu mulai mengingat kebodohan-kebodohan yang menyebabkan dia berada di posisi dia berada sekarang.

Seharusnya dia langsung membawa Seokjin tanpa persetujuan wanita itu.

Seharusnya dia mengurangi waktu kerjanya agar tahu kondisi Seokjin yang sebenarnya ketika dia tidak ada.

Seharusnya dia yang menjaga Seokjin dan bukan kebalikannya.

Ya Tuhan.. Namjoon sangat ingin Seokjin kembali.

Tapi sebanyak apapun dia memikirkan itu. Sebanyak apapun dia berdoa untuk itu. Sebanyak apapun pergi ke gereja.. semuanya akan tetap sama. Karena walaupun malam berubah menjadi siang, malam tetaplah malam.. Tuhan tidak akan pernah merubah fakta itu, sama seperti fakta bahwa Tuhan tidak akan mengembalikan Seokjin padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika Namjoon membuka pintu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sosok indah yang beridiri dengan senyuman yang sama indahnya setiap hari. Lalu dia akan mendapat sebuah pelukan dan kecupan di pipinya._

 _"_ _Syukurlah kau selamat sampai di rumah. Bersihkan dirimu setelah itu makan."_

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku yang harusnya mengurusmu Jinnie, kau semakin kurus belakangan ini."_

 _"_ _Tidak usah dipedulikan."_

 _"_ _Dan mimisan itu.., aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit besok."_

 _"_ _Kim Namjoon, tidak perlu."_

 _Jika Seokjin sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya, Namjoon tidak akan perah berani untuk membantah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Namjoon."_

 _Namjoon menatap Jimin yang menerobos masuk. Biasanya Namjoon akan mengeluarkan nasihat tentang betapa pentingnya mengetuk pintu, tapi kali ini Namjoon memilih untuk diam._

 _Karena wajah Jimin menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _"_ _Seokjin.. masuk ICU."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Istrimu mengidap CML, Tuan Kim. Keadaannya sangat buruk."_

 _"_ _Apa.. dia koma?"_

 _"_ _Ya.. dan aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa-"_

 _"_ _Jangan dilanjutkan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah dua bulan bertahan, akhirnya Seokjin menyerah. Tepat setelah Namjoon bercerita tentang betapa putus asa dirinya selama dua bulan terakhir, mengecup dahi Seokjin lembut, dan menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Namjoon merasa itu adalah salahnya. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Pasti Seokjin berpikir bahwa itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal darinya._

 _Seokjin bahkan belum membalas ungkapan rindunya._

 _Seokjin bahkan belum membalas genggamannya._

 _"_ _Hyung, ini surat untukmu."_

 _Pada awalnya, Namjoon menolak dan memilih untuk tetap diam di depan gundukan tanah tempat Seokjin tinggal sekarang. Tidak peduli bahwa Jimin terus menunggunya selama dua jam dengan posisi berdiri. Tapi ketika dia merasa hatinya disentuh entah oleh apa, kepalanya menoleh dan mengambil kertas itu dari genggaman Jimin._

* * *

 ** _Hai sayang, ini adalah istrimu yang cantik, Kim Seokjin._**

 ** _Ahahaha, apa aku berlebihan? Tidak apa, bahkan jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan dari itu kau akan tetap mencintaiku bukan? Tidak perlu dijawab karena aku tahu itu._**

 ** _Mulai dari sini, aku tidak akan membahas hal-hal menyenangkan. Kau harus tahu kenyataan pahit dibalik hal-hal menyenangkan yang selama ini kau dapatkan, yang selama ini kutunjukkan. Kau tahu CML bukan? Itu kanker dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kanker akhirnya adalah kematian, kau tahu itu 'kan sayang? Ingat saat kau bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah ada di sisimu? Maaf, tapi aku tidak sekuat itu Joon, kanker itu menyerangku dan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku._**

 ** _Tolong jangan marah, aku bahkan baru tahu kanker itu ada di dalam tubuhku saat itu sudah menjadi sangat buruk._**

 ** _Namjoon.._**

 ** _Jika Tuhan memilih untuk mengambil diriku.._**

 ** _Jika aku ditakdirkan untuk pergi.._**

 ** _Tolong jangan terlalu bersedih dan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Kau pernah bilang bahwa takdir Tuhan adalah ketetapan yang tidak akan bisa pernah diubah sekeras apapun kau mencoba, itu yang aku ingin kau tanamkan pada hatimu saat aku tidak ada. Kau boleh bersedih, tapi jangan tenggelam pada kesedihan itu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa hidupmu akan lebih baik setelah beberapa waktu aku pergi, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kujamin untukmu.._**

 ** _Hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu._**

 ** _Oh ya, apa kau masih ingat ucapanku tentang malam.., bahwa malam adalah hal terhebat yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan selain dirimu? Aku belum menyebutkan alasannya bukan? Itu karena di malam hari, aku bisa memberikanmu kecupan, pelukan, senyuman, dan hal-hal yang kau sukai. Dan itu juga karena malam menyediakan bintang, bulan, dan angin malam._**

 ** _Bintang adalah wujud dari orang-orang yang kau cintai. Jadi ketika kau merasa kesepian, lihatlah bintang, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik._**

 ** _Oh, ketika kau butuh seseorang untuk berbicara, bicaralah pada bulan, dia akan membalasnya melalui hatimu._**

 ** _Dan ketika angin malam berhembus, kau sangat beruntung Joon, orang-orang yang mencintaimu sedang membelai dan memelukmu._**

 ** _Dan diantara orang-orang itu adalah aku, ingat itu Joon. Aku mencintaimu._**

 ** _With all my soul_**

 ** _Kim Seokjin_**

* * *

 **END**

 **Hai! Apa ini aneh? Jelas banget ini aneh, hehe. Dan ini jelas banget butuh saran dan kritik, lapak ini sangat terbuka untuk saran dan kritik. Makasih banget udah mau baca :) Have a nice day! Peace.**


End file.
